Fille d'un Démon
by Lawkyrie
Summary: "La faiblesse oblige la force comme la trahison engendre le sang." Safir et Ash. Ash et Safir. Deux soeurs. Deux faces d'une même pièce. Elles s'opposent autant qu'elles se complètent. Chacune est le reflet de l'autre. Mais, que se passe-t-il lorsque le miroir se brise, libérant leurs démons ? /!\ Fiction en réécriture


Des flammes. Des cris. Des corps. La peur. Le désespoir.

La Mort.

L'enfant courait sans s'arrêter, s'accrochant à cette silhouette rassurante au milieu de l'horreur. Derrière elle, le brasier consumait sa maison sans pitié, tel une déesse sanguinaire. Une poutre tomba et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de fatalité. _Papa… Maman…_ Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la petite fille. Cependant, les perles d'eau s'évaporaient aussitôt à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Sa gorge asséchée l'empêchait de hurler sa peine et la main qui lui agrippait le bras la forçait à aller de l'avant alors même que la fillette sentait ses forces la quitter. Ses dents se serrèrent. Elle avait mal. Très mal. Une paume crispée sur sa poitrine, elle tentait de suivre le rythme de son aînée. Pourtant, le serpent de feu dans ses poumons ne l'abandonnait guère et grandissait encore et encore, privant l'enfant du précieux oxygène.

Puis, la fillette trébucha lourdement à terre. A cet instant, la vipère embrasée attaqua et la frêle silhouette se plia en deux tandis qu'une violente quinte de toux la paralysait.

– Safir ! cria l'autre.

L'intéressée ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir répondre, dire que tout allait bien, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres sèches. Soudain, Safir sentit les bras chauds de sa grande sœur la soulever et l'installer sur son dos.

– Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir !

La plus jeune hocha doucement la tête. Jamais, son aînée ne lui avait menti. Jamais, elle ne l'avait trompée. La fillette lui accordait toute sa confiance. Si Ash disait qu'elles survivraient, même un Shinigami ne pourrait rien y changer.

Ainsi, les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers la mer, seul lieu que l'incendie n'atteindrait pas. Leur parcours fut rude et difficile à travers la forêt dense et sauvage qui entourait le village, mais elles parvinrent au final à destination au prix de beaucoup d'efforts. Les fillettes s'écroulèrent alors dans le sable. Cependant, il était trop tôt pour se réjouir. Safir souffrait toujours de graves lésions internes et Ash n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider. La nuit noire et sans étoiles s'étendait devant elles comme un épais rideau et bloquait toute tentative de signaux d'aide.

Les sœurs étaient prises au piège.

Soudain, comme une bénédiction, une ombre apparut de l'autre côté de la plage et s'avançait vers elles. La joie de l'aînée diminua au fur et à mesure que la silhouette approchait. Une peur sourde et instinctive la remplaça tandis qu'elle levait les yeux plus haut, encore plus haut. Bientôt l'inconnu arriva à sa hauteur et Ash ne put que constater leur énorme différence de taille. Cet homme devait au moins mesurer deux mètres ! Un sourire déchira son visage tandis qu'il dardait ses étranges lunettes de soleil sur Safir, inconsciente. Son manteau de plume rose vola derrière lui alors qu'il s'accroupissait en face de l'aînée.

 _Il ressemble vraiment à un oiseau comme ça…_

– Vous êtes qui ? aboya-t-elle en se postant entre l'étranger et sa cadette

– Votre sauveur… fufufu, rit-il, visiblement amusé.

L'homme claqua alors des doigts et, sous l'air ahuri de la fillette toujours debout, un navire fendit le rideau nocturne et accosta sur la plage.

– Tu ne voudrais pas que ta jeune sœur meure, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Si tu montes à bord, elle vivra. Le choix ne dépend que de toi, gamine.

Ash n'hésita que quelques secondes. Certes, cet inconnu aux allures de flamant rose ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Cependant, plus rien ne la retenait au village et sauver Safir s'avérait sa priorité absolue. Sans un mot, elle souleva le corps immobile de sa cadette et avança en direction du bateau.

De son côté, l'homme aux plumes roses ne pouvait empêcher son sourire de s'élargir si cela était encore possible. D'un geste vif, il se remit debout et observa le brasier qui ravageait dorénavant la forêt.

L'opération _Antik_ , le premier pas vers sa vengeance, venait de s'accomplir.

– Fufufu… Tout cela s'annonce terriblement intéressant, murmura-t-il.

A cet instant, l'étranger n'avait plus rien d'humain. Des flammes dansaient sur ses lunettes de soleil et son sourire malveillant se tordait sur son faciès. Il ressemblait à un monstre sorti des abysses.

Il ressemblait à un _Démon_.

* * *

 **Hello ! Et voilà, la réécriture de Fille d'un Démon a commencé ! Je sais que j'avais dit j'attendrais mais j'ai eu un sursaut d'inspiration ^^. Bref, j'espère que cette nouvelle version du prologue vous plaira ! Le chapitre 1 mettra du temps à arriver étant donné que mes examens arrivent :'(**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir**


End file.
